Preciso dizer que te amo
by CarolcomCE
Summary: Eu não posso simplesmente dizer "Sakura, eu te amo, sempre te amei, agora esqueça esse idiota do Sai e também esqueça de todo resto, viva comigo e eu prometo te proteger e te fazer feliz." - Dizia Sasuke constrangido


___Preciso dizer que te amo_

_Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos, besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos  
E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo, que medo_

Não esta nada, nada bom.

– O-oque? – Fiquei vermelho na hora, sem reação, minha Sakura estava dizendo que sempre pensou que EUEUEUEUEU Uchiha Sasuke sempre fora o amor da vida dela

– É Sasu-kun, quando tínhamos 04 anos você era o meu príncipe encantado, e eu sonhava em casar com você. – Contava vergonhosa enquanto esboçava o seu sorriso lindo timidamente fazendo meu coração desparar – Mais não se preocupe, isso foi quando éramos crianças, você sabe que eu amo o Sai-kun.

Sai, sai, sai. Ele devia mesmo era sair da minha vida e deixar de interromper meu namoro com a Sakura, ela pode não ter consentimento disso mais um dia com certeza ela verá o que realmente sente e **por quem** sente, e então ela irá correr para meus braços dizendo _"Sasuke-kun eu não havia percebido, mais agora sei que sempre foi você, eu te amo."_

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Tanto._

– Você já falou? – O maldito loiro me perguntava impaciente ao aparecer do nada em minha casa

– Claro que não, não é tão fácil assim, e ela namora o Sai lembra? Eu não posso simplesmente dizer "Sakura, eu te amo, sempre te amei, agora esqueça esse idiota do Sai e também esqueça de todo resto, viva comigo e eu prometo te proteger e te fazer feliz."

Não estava mais caçoando e nem queria resposta para a pergunta, era realmente isso que eu sentia, e isso que eu queria falar, mais eu não era tão simples, a mãe dela estava grávida e... E não era conto de fadas, ela era namorada Sai e eu querendo ou não tinha que aceitar, mais se ela me amasse também... Se eu conseguisse ao menos dizer isso à ela.

_E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo._

Sem querer eu ficava me lembrando do cinema, do parque, das brincadeiras que fizemos e de tudo que conversamos, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta por trás de mim escorregando e ficando sentado ali, de olhos fechados, lembrando dela, vendo ela, me perdendo... Nela.

– Sasuke-kun, eu preci-preciso de você – Essa voz, era ela com certeza, abri a porta e à vi chorando com os braços encolhidos na frente do peito as vezes tentando cessar as lágrimas insistentes

– O que aconte...

– Sai! – Ela disse de uma vez me abraçando o que fez um frio subir pela espinha.

Ela demorou para me soltar e eu também não etava fazendo questão mais soltei a mesma, minha pequena contou sobre a traição de Sai com a Karin enquanto falava não parava de chorar mais aos poucos ia se acalmando.

– Sakura não se preocupe com isso agora. – Ela agora estava deitada em minha cama enquanto eu sentado ao lado fazia cafuné em sua cabeça calmamente – Acabou... Certo? Ele só é mais um idiota, tenho certeza que você vai conhecer o cara certo

– Então me apresente logo antes que a Inoporca o robe de mim. – Ela dizia com um certo desespero o que me fez rir, parece que esse Sai era somente ilusão mesmo, se fosse amor não o esqueceria tão fácil.

– Prazer Sasuke. – Me levantei e estendi a mão, e ela riu, mais eu continuei sério e então ela se levantou apertando minha mão

– Prazer Sakura, pode me dizer se tem alguma atração por loiras? – Ela perguntou séria continuando minha misera atuação

– De maneira alguma, alias tenho traumas de garotas loiras, principalmente as de nome termino em "porca". – Fiz uma careta o que fez a garota rir ainda mais

– Então esta resolvido, estamos namorando. – Ela se aproximou e eu fiquei gelado, ela pareceu não ligar ao pegar minha nuca mais sentiu também, ela nos aproximou lentamente e me deu um selinho demorado – Tenho que ir namorado, nos vemos amanhã – E assim ela foi embora, sem mais nem menos, me deixando lá, abobado, com aquela cara de apaixonado.

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto._

– Como assim ela te deu um selinho? – Naruto perguntava bestificado enquanto eu não tirava o sorriso triunfante do rosto – COMO? – Pude ver sua veia saltar na testa ao perceber que eu estava ignorando-o

– Naruto como quer que eu explique? – Já estava me estressando com aquele escândalo no corredor da escola, peguei o urso da mão de uma garota que passava e ela parou ao ver que era eu, a mesma se gabava para as amigas que eu havia pegado o urso dela. – Foi assim, ela pegou na minha nuca – Eu interpretava a cena com o urso sendo eu a Sakura sem me importar com os outros em volta – Nos aproximou e me deu um selinho.

Nessa hora eu grudei os lábios no ursinho por segundos, dava pra ouvir risadas, gargalhadas, mais quando abri os olhos lá estava Sakura passando impecável com suas amigas, ela olhou e sorrio fazendo um sinal para que eu à encontrasse depois, eu sorria igual besta enquanto a mesmo passava. Devolvi o ursinho da garota que estava parada em choque ao ver o assedio ao pobre ursinho e voltei a minha pose carrancuda, o que fez todos pararem de rir no ato, mais claro menos o Naruto que precisou de um cascudo pra parar.

_Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando  
Eu perco o sono  
Lembrando em cada riso teu  
Qualquer bandeira  
Fechando e abrindo a geladeira  
A noite inteira._

Não encontrei minha pequena depois da aula, mais não tem problemas, ela era MINHA NAMORADA agora, eu poderia vê-la 24 horas por dia se eu quisesse. Mais e se ela não quisesse me ver, e se ela estivesse só brincando comigo. Não ela não seria capaz... Ou seria? Meu coração esta acelerado agora, e não é porque me lembrei dela repentinamente, é pela a angustia que eu estou sentido, eu a amo, amo mesmo, mais será que ela me ama? E se eu contar que amo ela e ela simplesmente rir, ou nunca mais querer falar comigo?

_Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto._

As 2 horas da manhã eu andava de um lado para o outro sem mais saber o que fazer. Eu devo contar ou não. Se eu contar ela pode me dar um tapa na cara e dizer que nunca me imaginou desta forma, Ou ela pode dizer que me ama também e que estava esperando eu dizer isso pois ela não resiste a mim. É isso eu vou contar, eu tenho que... Droga de campainha, fui atender a porta raivoso por ter estragado meu momento de coragem, quando abri a porta não tinha ninguém fui andar para ver se tinha algum marginal na rua mais tropecei em algo, me abaixei e pude ver que era uma caixa de coração onde continha chocolates e uma carta presa, entrando em casa eu abri a carta e comecei a ler...

* * *

_Olá namorado_

_Me desculpe não poder encontrá-lo depois da aula, minha mãe me ligou e tive que vir embora correndo, mais não se preocupe ela só estava achando que o bebe estava nascendo quando estava só tendo contrações._

_Voltando, eu queria contar como foi meu dia já que não consigo dormir, hoje eu descobri que todos sabiam que um garoto gostava de mim e eu não. Até as minhas amigas sabiam._

_E eu descobri que o meu príncipe encantado passou uma tremenda vergonha com um urso, por favor não fique com ciúmes namorado, eu só ficaria com ele em vez de você se ele escrevesse:_

_"Sakura eu te amo, esqueça seu namoradinho e seja feliz comigo"_

_De papel higiênico no meio da rua, bom, de qualquer forma isso nunca irá acontecer, te vejo na escola amanhã boa noite._

_PS: Se o Itachi esta lendo essa carta, mil desculpas por acordar você Itachi-kun e esqueça toda essa conversa de apaixonada que esta ai em cima Ç.Ç_

_PSS: Se o Sr. Uchiha esta lendo essa carta, mil desculpas e eu juro que vou pagar a janela que eu quebrei do seu carro no jogo de beisebol T-T_

_PSSS: Se a Sra. Uchiha esta lendo essa carta, milhões de desculpas senhora Mikoto eu prometo que nunca vou maguar seu filho caso agente realmente namore e eu não esqueci do convite de jantar, eu prometo² que breve eu irei em sua casa com o maior prazer._

* * *

Não pudi deixar de rir com os "PS's" mais tinha logo que colocar meu plano em pratica. Após algum tempo consegui arrumar tudo, comecei a jogar pedras na janela do quarto de Sakura – Que era em frente a do meu quarto – até que ela acendeu a luz e foi abrir a janela. E lá estava eu no meio da minha obra de arde feita na rua com a caixa de chocolates na mão. Ela se apressou a descer e logo estava na porta, abismada olhando para o rua onde escrevi de papel higiênico "Sakura eu te amo, não esqueça seu namoradinho, só seja dele de verdade!" razoavelmente grande.

– Sasuke – Me senti incômodo ao não ouvi o kun, ela é minha namorada oras, ela pensa que pode me chama de Sasuke somente? Ela colocou as mãos na cintura ao ver minha careta – E não me venha com essa cara, não era isso que estava escrito na carta

– E não era o que estava escrito na carta que eu queria sua garota irritante – Pudi ver um misto de nervosismo com tristeza em seu rosto – Eu só preciso dizer que te amo e ser feliz com você. – Ela pulou em meus braços e me beijou calmamente, lindamente e quando nos separamos eu continuei – Mais minha mãe que leu a carta

– Oh meu deus Sasuke – Ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca como se o que ela tivesse colocado no papel fosse um segredo mortal do presidente dos EUA, mais ela se esqueceu do "Kun" o que era muito pior

– KUN! – Eu a corrigi. Agora sim pra mim estava bom... Estava muito bom.


End file.
